pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Onward
Onward is an original Pixar film about a "suburban fantasy world" which was first announced at the 2017 D23 Expo. Directed by Dan Scanlon and produced by Kori Rae; both of whom previously worked on Monsters University, the film will be released on March 6, 2020.Pixar announces new original ‘suburban fantasy’ movie The voice cast will include Chris Pratt, Tom Holland, Julia Louis-Dreyfus and Octavia Spencer.[https://www.pixarpost.com/2018/12/pixars-next-film-will-officially-be.html Pixar’s Next Film Will Officially Be Titled, ‘Onward’ - More Details about the Vocal Cast Announced], Pixar Post, December 12, 2018. Plot Set in a humanless world of elves, trolls, sprites, and “pretty much anything that would be on the side of a van in the ‘70s,” the movie follows two teenage brothers whose father died when they were young; now, they’re “on a quest through this mundane, modern fantasy world to somehow find a way to spend one last magical day with their father.” Dan Scanlon also described more details about the “modern suburban fantasy world” the film inhabits. It’s a world where magic existed long ago, but because of difficulty and complication, people simply lost interest and instead created machines to do both the magic and the mundane. “The world is basically a mix of the fantastic and the everyday,” Scanlon explained as concept art showed slices of recognizable suburbia, albeit with goblins and creatures. “There are mushroom houses that line the streets with satellite dishes sticking out the top of them and a minivan parked in front of each one. There are no humans… but there are winged unicorns everywhere. They’re basically rodents, possums eating all the trash out of your bins.” Voice cast * Chris Pratt: Barley Lightfoot * Tom Holland: Iandore "Ian" Lightfoot[https://people.com/movies/chris-pratt-julia-louis-dreyfus-tom-holland-onward/ See Chris Pratt, Julia Louis-Dreyfus & Tom Holland as Elves in Disney-Pixar's Onward: First Look!], May 29, 2019.[https://www.pixarpost.com/2019/05/pixar-onward-first-look.html Breaking: First Look at Characters Ian and Barley Lightfoot from Pixar's Suburban Fantasy Film, 'Onward' (In Theaters March 6, 2020)], May 29, 2019. * Julia Louis-Dreyfus: Laura Lightfoot * Octavia Spencer: Manticore * Frank Welker: Blazey * John Ratzenberger: TBA Production The film is inspired by the death of director Dan Scanlon's father, when he and his brother were younger, and their relationship. Scanlon decided to write the story after hearing an audio clip of his father.[http://www.mtv.com/news/3025627/pixar-suburban-fantasy-film-dan-scanlon/ Pixar's New 'Suburban Fantasy' Sounds Like A Real Tearjerker], July 17, 2017. Director Dan Scanlon provided information regarding some of the voice cast selections: According to the filmmakers, they’ve assembled a dream voice cast to help bring key characters to life. Producer Kori Rae added: The first official poster and first look at the movie were released on May 30, 2019, with the first look airing during the NBA Finals.Pixar on Twitter: "Reply to this Tweet and conjure the correct spell to uncover exclusive wisdom. Your clues: Wizard. Unicorn. Mermaid. #PixarOnward…"Pixar on Twitter: "Get your first look at Disney and Pixar's Onward tonight during the NBA Finals. #PixarOnward…" On October 10, 2019, a new trailer for the movie was released. Gallery Onward.jpeg|Teaser Poster #1 Onward poster.jpeg|Teaser Poster #2 Onward D23 Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster #3 Onward poster.jpg|Final Poster Onward Chinese Mid-Autumn Festival Poster.jpg Onward UK Poster.jpg Onward-logo.jpg Sub.jpg|Original teaser information ONWARD 2.png TRUE ONWARD.png onward-pixar-chris-pratt-tom-holland.jpg onward-pixar-julia-louis-dreyfus-tom-holland.jpg Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.17.49 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.19.16 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.20.02 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.20.13 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.20.20 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.20.22 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.20.31 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.20.35 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.21.15 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.21.38 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.21.43 - Edited.png Screenshot 2019-06-01 at 18.22.11 - Edited.png Onward D23 Still.jpg Onward Empire Still.jpg Onward Restaurant Quest.jpg Onwards Deceased Father's Lower Half.jpg Videos Onward Official Teaser Trailer Onward - Official Trailer ONWARD Trailer 2 (2020) ONWARD Trailer 3 (2020) Onward International Trailer 1 (2020) Movieclips Trailers References de:Onward: Keine halben Sachen es:Onward fr:En avant it:Onward: Oltre la magia pl:Naprzód pt:Bora Lá pt-br:Dois Irmãos: Uma Jornada Fantástica ru:Вперёд Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Onward